We propose to characterize bone and mineral metabolism in children and adolescents with inflammatory bowel disease (IBD). Children with IBD and healthy controls will be studied to relate Bone Mineral Density (BMD) osteoblast cell function and calciotropic hormone levels to steroid dose, mineral nutritional status and pubertal stage.